La vida de un caza recompensa
by Brodek117
Summary: Mi nombre es Brodek, y esta es mi historia de como me converti en un caza recompensas. ¿Que si fue facil? No lo fue, pase por muchos desafios y gracias a eso me volvi el mejor.
1. Chapter 1

_***Prologo**_

En alguna parte de Equestria, en lo profundo de un de los tantos bosques del reino. Se encuentra una edificación algo vieja, que con el paso de los años las raíces de los arboles de su alrededor empezaron a adentrarse entre la estructura pero que a su vez se mantenía estable. En su interior se encontraban varios ponys sentados en diversas mesas del lugar, por dentro del edificio era bastante amplio, fácil había entre 30 o 40 ponys, al fondo se encuentra un pequeño bar que cubría casi en su totalidad unas escaleras que llevaban a una plataforma en la que hay un marco de madera bastante grande con varios carteles de "Se busca". A un par de metros del bar, hay otras escaleras que llevan a partes más altas del edificio.

En la barra del bar, se encontraba sentado un pegaso gris oscuro, teniendo ya los años encima, su crin y cola son de una tonalidad de entre gris y blanco, sus ojos reflejan una gran sabiduría, que pareciera que ha pasado por mucho que lo ha llevado a saber muchas cosas en la vida. Este pegaso, se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente un tarro de cerveza, en eso, un pony se acercó a él. El pony era bastante joven, como de unos 20 años o menos, y tenía cierto parentesco con el pony al lado del maestro en la foto vieja.

-Maestro, he tenido curiosidad, ¿pero quien es el pony con el que sale en la foto?- pregunto el joven pony, señalando una foto vieja en la que salía el pegaso gris oscuro mas joven, teniendo la crin negra en esa foto. Al lado del pegaso, se encuentra un pony que pareciera que tenía la misma edad que el pegaso en aquel entonces.

-Oh, así que quieres saber de el, ¿eh?- el pegaso miro la foto que se encuentra colgada en la pared, y soltó una leve sonrisa, recordando aquellos tiempo en el que salía mucho de ese lugar para ir por aquellos que había una recompensa por su cabeza.

Si, así es, ese edificio es un gremio de caza recompensas, conocido por pocos pero a la vez conocido por muchos. Ese gremio en particular era conocido entre los caza recompensas como un gremio caótico, ya que siempre cuando alguien de ese gremio salían a por la cabeza de un criminal, ocasionaban caos y destrucción por donde pasaban. Describían a los miembros de ese gremio de esa forma desde hace un par de décadas atrás, justo cuando entro un pony novato que con el tiempo fue temido por los criminales, incluso entre los mismos caza recompensas.

-Sí, he tenido esa duda desde que estoy en el gremio- menciono el joven pony, quien se sentó en una silla al lado del maestro, y miraba con detalle la foro, dándose cuenta que tenía un aspecto parecido al otro pony que salía con el pegaso gris.

-Bueno chico, te contare una historia un tanto peculiar. Esta historia es de un pony que consiguió todo lo que quiso en su vida y que paso una gran cantidad de aventuras- comenzó a relatar el pegaso anciano, mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa. La nostalgia empezó a llegarle, y eso que aun no contaba nada de esa historia, pero en su interior recordaba cada momento que paso con ese pony, cada una de las aventuras que tubo, todo lo recordaba como si todo hubiera pasado el día anterior. -Díganme, ¿Conocen al héroe sin nombre?-

-Uh, uh, uh, yo si, yo si- decía bastante animado uno pegaso igual de joven que el pony terrenal, que llamo la atención de lo que estaban hablando, incluso levanto su pata delantera derecha, dando leves brincos en la silla en la que está. -Fue un pony que salvo muchas vidas y cuando iban a condecorar nunca asistía, y se le conoció como el héroe sin nombre-

-Así es, ¿y si les dijera que yo conocía a ese pony?- los jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar decir eso al maestro, quedando con la boca abierta. Mientras que el maestro reía alegre al ver las expresiones de ellos.

-Espere, ¿Pero que tiene que ver con el pony que esta en la foto?- pregunto extrañado el terrenal, ya que sentía que no tenia nada que ver con el pony de la foto. El pegaso viejo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, llevándose los cascos a su estomago.

-Ufff… que buena risa- comento el maestro estando ya mas tranquilo, así que tomo una bocanada de aire, preparándose para hablar. -Pues les diré que el héroe sin nombre es el mismo de la foto-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron sorprendidos los dos jóvenes, ocasionando que se alarmaran los demás miembros del gremio que incluso algunos se levantaron con sus armas y miraban a los dos jóvenes que están con el maestro. Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, bajaron sus orejas estando apenados al llamar la atención de los demás y reían levemente nerviosos.

-Bueno, continuando en donde iba…- decía el pegaso viejo a su vez que hacia señas a los demás con su casco derecho de que guardaran la calma y estos obedecieron sin queja alguna. -…cuando llego al gremio tenía la misma edad que yo, fuimos compañeros por mucho tiempo, nos apoyábamos uno al otro, a veces discutíamos o peleábamos, pero era un pony en el que confiaba y el en mi…-

El pegaso viejo miro la entrada del gremio, podía ver como todo cambiaba, como si el tiempo estuviera regresando para él, miraba a los viejos caza recompensas que estaban en aquel entonces cuando era joven, miro cuando entro por primera vez aquel pony que fue su amigo, compañero e incluso lo consideraba como un hermano.

* * *

 _Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? jejeje yo a ustedes no xD mentira, si un poco jeje dos cosas, dos y solo dos cositas para aclarar. Decidí volver a reescribir este fic, ¿Por que? Por que no me estaba gustando del todo como iban las cosas, asi que mejor decidi reescribirlo y la razón del por que tarde tanto en hacerlo es por que me daba flojera terminar este prologo, aunque ya casi lo acababa y pues tuve que leerlo para saber en que me quede y poder continuar, lo cual hice y aquí esta._

 _Nos leemos luego, bye bye jejeje x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Capitulo 1: La llegada**_

Era un bello día en Equestria, el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, indicando el medio día, y en lo profundo de un bosque, un pony bastante joven de unos 13 años, iba caminando siguiendo un pequeño sendero.

-Debería estar por aquí cerca- dijo el pony con una voz tranquila y serena, miraba a los alrededores buscando algo al parecer pero sin mucho éxito de momento. Se acomodó una katana enfundada en su espalda, por la funda se miraba que era un poco larga, de metro y medio de largo, la funda era de color verde, tenía varios símbolos a lo largo de la funda por ambos lados, la empuñadura de la katana era negra con unas cadenas que daba la decoración, la parte que unía al filo tenía una estrella de cuatro puntas.

El sendero por el que recorría el joven pony era bastante largo y un poco angosto, la maleza ocultaba ligeramente ese camino, los arboles eran bastante altos y de ellos caían las hojas, las cuales eran pocas ya que la mayoría de hojas ya habían caído, el invierno estaba cerca, prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaba una semana para que los pegasos de Cloudsdale repartieran las nubes de nieve por toda Equestria.

El pony seguía su camino sin prestarle atención a nada, sus ojos reflejaban cierta determinación sin motivo aparente, acompañado de una ligera sonrisa y el ceño fruncido ligeramente. El pelaje de él es de color verde claro, su crin negra con rayas de verde claro, cola flameada de negro con el interior verde claro, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su costado aún estaba en blanco, no tenía Cutie Mark.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué ese lugar tiene que estar tan escondido?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el pony verde claro, se desanimó un poco y seguía caminando con la cabeza y orejas bajas. A la distancia se podía ver una edificación, parecía una mansión abandonada, pero estaba muy bien cuidada, al menos lo que sería el exterior.

El pony levanto la vista estando aun desanimado, pero se entusiasmó al ver el edificio acelerando el paso un poco, luego comenzó a trotar y después a galopar rápido, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja, al fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Al llegar a la puerta principal del lugar, la cual es bastante alta, se trataba de un portón de color marrón con varios detalles como dibujos de dragones siendo cazados por otras razas.

-Sí, definitivamente es este lugar- dijo riendo un poco, manteniendo su sonrisa, puso sus cascos delanteros en la puerta y empujo con fuerza, logrando así abrir el portón derecho. Una vez entro quedo impresionado, el lugar estaba bien cuidado, había varios ponys, grifos, minotauros y otras razas en el lugar.

Por dentro es bastante amplio, había varias mesas repartidas por todo el interior, en la pared del lado derecho había una pizarra con varios carteles que en la parte superior tenían escrito "Se busca", debajo del escrito esta una foto de alguien, debajo un escrito que decía "Vivo o muerto", debajo de ese escrito una suma de dinero algo alta y por ultimo estaba una breve descripción del sujeto junto con el último lugar en el que se le vio por última vez. Al lado izquierdo estaban unas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores, en el centro del "salón", casi hasta el final había una barra, detrás de la barra había un estante con varias botellas de licor y uno que otro barril. Por el costado derecho del mini bar que tienen montado, hay unas escaleras que llevan a una especie de escenario por así llamarlo, en el cual tienen otra pizarra con más carteles, pero estos eran diferentes al resto de los que estaban abajo.

El pony verde se adentró al lugar, caminando por el centro, varios de los que estaban ahí, miraban al joven pony con seriedad, mientras él seguía su camino sonriendo como si nada pasara. Al llegar a la barra dio un salto subiéndose a una silla alta y se sentó en ella, se giró y miro el lugar sin quitar su sonrisa. Una yegua, quien es la que atiende en el bar, volteo a ver al pequeño pony, se acercó a él y con una sonrisa le toco el hombro para llamarle la atención, cosa que funciono.

-Dime pequeño, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto la yegua con una voz tranquila y dulce, ella es una pegaso con el pelaje amarillo con ojos como el zafiro, su crin es de color azul claro al igual que su cola que se miraba salir de un vestido negro y a su vez tapaba su Cutie Mark.

-Me gustaría unirme a su gremio, señora- dijo alegre el pony verde, ganándose así la mirada de muchos del gremio, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a reírse de lo que dijo el potro. Este se enojó un poco al escuchar las risas de los demás que habitaban el lugar, pero su enojo fue detenido al ser golpeado en la cabeza logrando que se cristalizaran sus ojos, se llevó los cascos a la cabeza sobándosela mientras miraba a la responsable, que es la yegua del bar.

-Primero, a mí nadie me dice señora, aun soy muy joven para eso- dijo la yegua un poco molesta por eso, respiro hondo para luego dar un fuerte grito callando a todos en el lugar, después de eso se tranquilizó y miro al potro. –Aun eres muy joven para dedicarte a esto, vuelve cuando hayas crecido más-

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo el potro con la mirada baja y las orejas caídas, lo cual extraño a la yegua la reacción que tuvo al decir eso. –No tengo a donde ir, mi madre murió y mi padre nunca lo conocí. Lo único que tengo de él es esta katana- paso su katana al frente y la puso en la barra. La yegua miro la katana con algo de sorpresa, así que la desenfundo mirando su hoja, el contra filo es de color negro con espinas apuntando al sentido opuesto a la punta de la katana y el filo es de color rojo sangre. –No me importa que deba hacer, pero quiero estar en este gremio-

-Dijiste que esta katana era de tu padre, ¿No es así?- interrogo la pegaso amarilla al ver detenidamente la katana. Ella sabía algo al respecto de esa katana, pero decidió no decir nada sin primero asegurarse de que lo que dice el potro sea verdad.

-Sí, así es… eeeehhh, ¿Señorita?- el potro se encogió de hombros esperando a ser golpeado, pero no fue así, miro a la yegua a los ojos y ella lo miraba con seriedad a su vez que asentía con la cabeza, logrando que sintiera un gran alivio al no recibir algún golpe de nuevo.

La yegua devolvió la katana al pony verde, luego dijo que volvería en un momento y que esperara sentado, para después subir por las escaleras de la izquierda. Pasaron un par de minutos y mientras tanto el potro miraba como entraban y salían algunos miembros del gremio, a su vez miraba el lugar a detalle, sobre todo a los carteles de "Se buscar", lo cual lograba que se llenara de entusiasmo y trataba de resistir sus ganas de empezar como caza recompensas. Después de una espera de casi una hora, la yegua regreso junto con un pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro, casi pareciendo negro, su crin y cola son de color negro, sus ojos son de un color rojo intenso y como Cutie mark llevaba una espada en vertical sosteniendo de la empuñadura un grimorio con cadena.

-Dime tu nombre, niño- dijo el pegaso gris acercándose al potro verde hasta estar a su lado, lo miraba con una expresión seria. El potro se intimido un poco por como lo miraba el semental, trago saliva y se dispuso a decirle su nombre.

-Es… Brodek, Brodek D. Seiber- al decir su nombre completo hizo que el semental se quedara pensativo, luego lo miro con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza. El pegaso gris se acercó a la barra y saco una hoja junto con una pluma y se la dio la potro. El ahora llamado Brodek, tomo la hoja y la pluma con sus cascos, miro que tenía algo escrito y en la parte superior decía registro de nuevo ingreso. –Esto es…-

-Bienvenido al gremio de caza recompensas conocido como Dragon Head- Brodek estaba emocionado por al fin entrar al gremio, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a llegar el registro. Cuando termino de llenar la hoja se la regreso al pegaso gris, la pegaso amarilla saco una cámara de la barra y le tomo una foto.

-¿Para que la foto?- pregunto el potro con duda sobre eso hasta que la yegua menciono que era para una tipo de credencial que debían llevar los caza recompensas para que no los detengan por portar armas o sospechas erróneas sobre ellos. –Entiendo, gracias-

-Tu identificación como caza recompensas estará lista en dos días, pero no podrás ir por una recompensa hasta que el maestro del gremio este seguro que podrás lograr tu misión- dijo la pegaso amarilla desilusionando un poco a Brodek, así que acaricio su cabeza un poco para que se animara.

-¿Y quién es el maestro del gremio?- pregunto el potro verde y como en respuesta la yegua amarilla señalo al pegaso gris, logrando que se sorprendiera mucho al saber quién era el maestro del gremio. –Ya… ya veo, es un gusto conocerlo maestro-

-Bien, mientras no estés en misión estarás entrenando con mi hijo, es más o menos de tu misma edad- menciono el maestro y después llamo a alguien, después de unos segundos llego volando, o más bien estrellándose contra Brodek, un pegaso joven como de la edad del potro verde. Brodek quedo atontado por el golpe y sacudió su cabeza para lograr orientarse, encima suyo estaba un joven pegaso. –Su nombre es Wind, apenas está aprendiendo a volar y también sera un caza recompensas como tú-

El joven pegaso levanto vuelo y se sacudió un poco tratando de quitarse lo mareado por el golpe, su padre lo detuvo y lo puso en el suelo. Brodek se levantó y se puso enfrente del potro pegaso, noto que tenían la misma altura y que es prácticamente la versión joven del maestro del gremio, lo único que los diferenciaba era su crin y su pelaje que era apenas un tono más claro de gris, no mucho pero se distinguía la diferencia.

-Lo siento por estrellarme contigo- dijo Wind acompañado de una leve risa y algo apenado por lo que paso, luego se tranquiliza un poco y estira su casco derecho para saludar a Brodek quien corresponde el saludo. –Mi nombre es Wind Feather y seré el caza recompensas más conocido en todo el mundo-

-Ya veo- dijo Brodek con una ligera sonrisa y miro desafiante a Wind. El potro pegaso se sorprendió al ver la reacción que tuvo al decirlo que sería el caza recompensas más conocido del mundo y a su vez sentía un poco de intimidación –Soy Brodek, y yo seré el mejor caza recompensas que haya existido-

-Vayan afuera a jugar o algo, mañana empezara su entrenamiento- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa, para después ver como ambos potros salían corriendo del lugar a toda brisa mientras que iban platicando de varias cosas. –Dime Lucky, ¿Crees que sea el hijo de él?-

-Tienen el mismo nombre, debe de ser su hijo- contesto la yegua ahora conocida como Lucky, luego miro a su marido con una expresión de preocupación. –Gremory, ¿Deberíamos decirle quien es su padre?-

-No lo sé, pero por el momento no hay que decir nada- dijo el maestro ahora conocido como Gremory, este se quedó mirando fijamente por donde fueron su hijo Wind y Brodek, luego de unos segundos volteo a ver a su esposa y trato de calmarla para que no se esté preocupando por el tema.

No muy lejos del gremio, estaban Wind y Brodek conversando tranquilamente, se llevaban bastante bien. El potro pegaso estuvo insistiendo que si podía mirar la katana que lleva Brodek en la espalda. Brodek no se negó y desenfundo su katana con algo de dificultad, sostenía la katana con ambos cascos, sus patas delanteras temblaban un poco debido al peso del arma, al final dejo caer la katana en el suelo y cayó de espaldas sentándose en sus flancos. Wind miro la espada quedando fascinado por el diseño que tiene, trato de levantarla con sus cascos pero no pudo lograr moverlo ni un centímetro del suelo.

-Vaya… es pesada- dijo Wind quien dio un bufido de derrota al no poder levantar la katana. Brodek se empezó a reír un poco, tratando de disimular lo más que podía, pero no pudo aguantar más y soltó carcajadas. –No veo que es lo gracioso-

-Es que…- el potro verde se tranquilizó un poco y miro con una sonrisa al pegaso. -…para mí no es tan pesada, aunque no se usarla ya que el peso me impide poder sostenerla con firmeza, pero hago un esfuerzo todos los días para poder empuñarla como es debido-

-¿En serio?- cuestiono el potro pegaso, volteo a ver otra vez la katana que seguía en el suelo, luego miro a Brodek, volvió a ver la katana y la sostuvo con ambos cascos con su mayor fuerza, agito sus alas tratando de así tal vez levantarla aunque sea un poco más, sus cascos resbalaron provocando que saliera volando hacia el cielo, alcanzo a detenerse encontrándose a la altura de la copa de los árboles, luego regreso al suelo y se sentó al lado de Brodek. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tratando de empuñar la katana?-

-Pues…- Brodek empezó a hacer memoria, recordando a su vez algo que no quería y se entristeció un poco, sacudió su cabeza para que olvidar eso, miro a Wind y luego miro al cielo. –Un año, más o menos. Es el tiempo que llevaba buscando este gremio-

-Espera, espera. ¿Dices que llevas viajando tu solo desde hace un año?- pregunto Wind sorprendido de que haya estado viajando tanto tiempo, solo miro como Brodek asentía con la cabeza sin decir nada. -¿Pero por qué decidiste viajar? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-

-Mi padre nunca lo conocí. Mi madre murió hace un año por una enfermedad que tenía en el corazón, me dijeron los doctores que ella tenía ese problema desde que era joven y que fue un milagro que haya podido tener hijos debido a esa enfermedad- decía el potro verde con tristeza y pesadez en su tono de voz, algunas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla al volver el recuerdo de perder a su madre. –Y bueno… mi hermana está en un orfanato en Ponyville. Yo también estuve con ella un tiempo. Luego escape y regrese a casa, entonces vi la katana de mi padre y decidí convertirme en caza recompensas-

-Vaya, lo siento por eso- dijo el potro pegaso dándole su pésame. Brodek se levantó, tomo la katana y la enfundo de vuelta para después colocarla en su espalda de nuevo. –¿Por qué dejaste a tu hermana atrás?-

-Mi hermana solo tiene 8 años, y la verdad no me gustaría que se involucrara en esto de ser caza recompensas, además, ya de por si se me hizo difícil sobrevivir por mi cuenta, de haber traído a mi hermana hubiera sido más difícil- confeso Brodek, aún se sentía la tristeza y pesadez en su voz, y se notó más al momento de mencionar a su hermana menor.

Wind cambio de tema para que su nuevo amigo se tranquilizara, estuvieron platicando por horas y horas, hasta que cayó la noche. Brodek se iba a disponer a irse a dormir a algún lado, hasta que miro al maestro Gremory y dijo que podía usar una de las tantas habitaciones que hay en el gremio, acepto su amabilidad y los tres empezaron a caminar de vuelta al gremio. Un par de minutos después, Brodek ya estaba en la habitación que ofreció el maestro, luego Gremory dijo que podía usar la habitación como suya mientras siga en el gremio. Esto hizo que el potro verde se alegrara mucho, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir en una cama decente. Gremory y Wind se despidieron de Brodek y lo dejaron solo en lo que es ahora su nueva habitación y hogar. El potro verde dejo la katana recargada en la pared y se acercó a la cama, con un casco toco la cama y luego dio un salto subiéndose, se sentía en la gloria al sentir lo comodo que es estar acostado en ella y a los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Capitulo 2: Caminos separados**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Brodek y su nuevo amigo, Wind, quien era el hijo del maestro del gremio, se habían puesto a entrenar y a mejorar sus habilidades. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo entrenando, los dos mostraron gran avance, aunque Brodek apenas y podía blandir su katana, al menos ya podía levantarla y sostenerla pero al tratar de hacer un corte o tajo, el peso de la katana lo jalaba hacia delante tirándolo al suelo. Por otro lado, Wind empezó a dominar el uso de un par de dagas que fueron entregadas por su padre, ya se había acostumbrado al peso de ellas y podía realizar ataques continuos sin agotar mucho su resistencia.

-Carajo… no puede ser que siga sin poder usar mi katana- decía Brodek un poco desanimado, estaba tendido en el suelo en el área de entrenamiento que se situaba en lo que sería un sótano debajo del gremio, ese lugar es bastante amplio teniendo una pista de obstáculos, levantamiento de pesas, entre otras cosas.

-Ya te dije que esa katana no es normal, está hecha de un metal muy difícil de encontrar y es muy pesado, son pocos los que pueden usar un arma creada con ese metal- menciono el maestro del gremio un tanto molesto de que no entendiera el por qué tenía ese peso la katana. –No es como si todo mundo pudiera levantarla-

-Pero maestro, usted y su esposa pueden levantarla como si no pesara mucho- decía fastidiado al recordar ese detalle y a la vez lo deprimía un poco por no poder realizar su cometido.

-Eso es porque nosotros ya hemos entrenado por años, nuestra fuerza está por encima de un poni normal… _Aunque mi esposa es más fuerte que yo_ \- decía para sí mismo Gremory lo último con cierto miedo.

-¡Maestro!- gritaba un poni genérico miembro del gremio, acercándose rápidamente a Gremory, estaba algo cansado ya que recorrio el camino a la sala de entrenamiento galopando como si no hubiera un mañana. -¡Maestro, hay una poni unicornio merodeando por el entrada principal, es algo sospechosa!-

-¿Una poni unicornio? Acaso será…- Gremory empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del gremio pensando quien podría ser, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era esa poni. – _No puede ser ella, acordamos que no había razón de que viniera a ver cómo iban las cosas_ -

El maestro Gremory había llegado a la sala principal del gremio, donde miro a una unicornio color mostaza, la unicornio caminaba de un lado a otro tranquilamente observando todo, pero presto más atención a los letreros de se busca. El Gremory se acercó a la unicornio y se presentó de una manera formal hacia ella, de inmediato la unicornio empezó a mostrar signos de nervios, más el pegaso no quería sacar conclusiones tampoco tan apresuradas, quería asegurarse de que no fuera quien el creía que era, aunque si tenía sus pequeñas sospechas.

-Entonces señorita, ¿Qué la trae por nuestro querido gremio?- pregunto el pegaso gris con un tono un poco intimidante, provocando que a ella se le notara más sus nervios, incluso sudaba por los mismos nervios que sentía.

-Pues…- la unicornio mostaza trago saliva y respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. –Me intriga un poco esto de los… caza recompensas- soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y miro a otro lado tapando sus ojos con su crin. –Sobre todo porque sé que tienen mucha información de los criminales-

-Así es, nuestro gremio, como los otros esparcidos en varias partes del mundo tenemos un sistema en el que recopilamos información de los criminales cuya cabeza tiene precio alguno, se les informa a las autoridades, aunque en el caso de los gremios de Equestria se les informa a las princesas directamente y luego ellas deciden si deben imprimirse los carteles de "Se busca"- explicaba tranquilamente Gremory, mientras con seguía a la unicornio con la mirada, teniendo un poco más de sospechas que antes, ya que hubo una pregunta que podría hacerle saber si era quien él creí que era esa poni. –Ahora dígame, como se enteró de este lugar, solo los miembros del gremio y las princesas saben de la ubicación de este edificio, de ahí en fuera solo se encuentra ya sea buscándolo por mucho tiempo, o que un miembro del gremio la haya querido reclutar-

-Pues… este…- la poni mostaza se puso más nerviosa y sudaba a mares, se retiraba lentamente sin decir nada a la vez que pensaba en una excusa para salir de ahí rápido. – _No puedo dejar que me descubra… otra vez_ -

-Bueno, no importa ya- decía Gremory tranquilamente con una sonrisa, aliviando un poco a la unicornio. –Y, ¿Cómo está la Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia?-

-Oh, ella aún sigue en la luna- decía con una expresión triste la unicornio mostaza, un par de segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. –Rayos, caí en la trampa-

-Siempre funciona cuando se trata de temas de su hermana que desterró hace mil años, Princesa- dijo Gremory sin más, los demás miembros del gremio se congelaron al escuchar al maestro decir la palabra "princesa".

-Es increíble que usara esa información en mi contra…- la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, su cuerpo se rodeó de luz y cambio por completo convirtiéndose en la Princesa Celestia. –Ex capitán Gremory-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi familia a transmitido esa información por generaciones desde que Hamlot Feather se convirtió en su capitán luego de la pelea que tuvo con su hermana- dijo tranquilamente el pegaso gris con una sonrisa. -¡Y todos ustedes sigan moviéndose, carajo!- gritaba a los miembros de su gremio asustándolos y continuando con lo que estaban haciendo, pero esta vez un poco más nerviosos. –Ahora, ¿Qué se le ofrece, Princesa?-

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más… privado?- Gremory solo se dio media vuelta y hacia señas para que la princesa del sol lo siguiera. Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, y lo que molesto un poco al pegaso gris es que no estaban sus dos discípulos.

-Esos dos par de…- Gremory dejo de hablar al darse media vuelta y ver que Brodek estaba sentado enfrente de la alicornio blanca. –¿ _En qué momento llego ahí?_ \- Se cuestionaba el maestro del gremio al mismo tiempo que lo miraba enojado y sorprendido, solo esperaba que no dijera nada estúpido. –Brodek, ¿Por qué no estas entrenando?-

-¿Quién es la nalgona?- pregunto Brodek girando su cabeza hacia su maestro mientras señalaba con un casco a la Princesa Celestia. La alicornio tenía un tic en el ojo derecho al escuchar que le dijo nalgona. -¡Maestro! ¿No me diga que engaña a su esposa? No debería de hacerlo, ¿sabe que el noventa por ciento de las nalgonas son unas inútiles que no saben hacer nada?-

-¡Cállate, mocoso!- el pegaso gris apareció rápidamente cerca de Brodek y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, luego lo pateo en la cara lanzándolo a volar al otro extremo de la sala de entrenamiento, escuchándose el impacto del poni verde en la pared. –Lo siento Princesa, ese potrillo no ha sido educado adecuadamente- decía con una vena resaltada en la frente. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando que ha tenido que venir aquí?-

-¡Oye, papá!- gritaba Wind desde la mitad de la sala mientras volaba con unas pesas en sus cuatro patas que se miraban algo pesadas, su padre volteo a verlo molesto. -¡Déjame decirte que rompiste el record de lanzamiento de Brodek que estableciste la semana pasada!- Wind elevo el vuelo con algo de dificultad al ver que su padre le había lanzado una vara de madera. -¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!- grito burlón pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía otra vara de madera en su cara que lo golpeo con bastante fuerza dejándolo noqueado y con la marca de la vara en la frente.

-Son tus…- Celestia fue interrumpida por Gremory que solo levanto un casco para que ya no dijera más sobre eso, y solo respondió que el potro pegaso era su hijo. –Está bien, creo- la princesa se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. –Ha habido varios asesinatos en varias partes de Equestria, el más reciente fue en Ponyhattan-

-¿Un asesinato? Eso es raro, cuando creamos el programa de caza recompensas en Equestria el índice de criminalidad bajo a cero por ciento, claro, que solo fue en Equestria, y de eso estamos hablando desde hace diez años- Gremory quedaba intrigado sobre el asesinato, se quedaba pensando sobre ese asunto en particular. -¿Quiere que lo investigue?-

-Me ayudarías mucho, y también al Capitán Speed, ha sido difícil hallar al asesino. Ni si quiera sabemos que es lo que busca en realidad, las escenas del crimen son asquerosas, horribles y con partes de ponis regadas por todos lados- a Celestia le recorría un escalofrió por todo su lomo de tan solo recordar eso.

-A como lo dice no parece que tenga un modus operandi especifico, si solo está buscando algo, ¿Por qué matar para encontrar eso?- se cuestionaba Gremory, dejando también en duda a la princesa, en eso, se da cuenta como una pelota de hule pasa por encima de los flancos de Celestia, luego pasa otra pelota por debajo rodando entre sus patas. El pegaso gira un poco su cabeza hacia donde estaban Brodek y Wind, pero los miraba entrenando, giraba su vista de nuevo hacia Celestia y miraba otra vez pasar las pelotas, volvió a mirar a esos dos potros y seguían entrenando como si nada. Gremory cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse, pero en su frente salían varias venas al rojo vivo de furia.

-Supongo que entre más información consigamos más…- la princesa dejo de hablar y soltó un leve gemido de dolor, estaba sonrojada porque sintió que algo golpeo sus flancos pero no decía nada solo miraba a otro lado disimulando que nada paso.

-¡Sí! ¡Gane!- gritaba Brodek eufórico desde el otro lado de la sala, hasta celebraba su "victoria". -¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que si podía darle a la nalgona primero que tú!- gritaba a la vez que reía triunfante. –¡O si, gane cien bits, o si gane cien…!-

-Dime Wind… ¿Cuantos metros son desde donde estaba hasta aquí?- pregunto el maestro del gremio estando atrás de los dos potros, los miraba a los dos de manera sombría, sobre todo a Brodek.

-Pues… yo… diría que… unos, ciento cincuenta metros- contesto Wind con una sonrisa y risa nerviosa, estaba pálido al saber que su padre llego en cuestión de milésimas de segundo atrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. -¿Po-por qué… lo preguntas?-

-Porque estoy a punto de batir ese record de lanzamiento de Brodek- decía Gremory sin más, Brodek estaba igual o más pálido que Wind hasta el punto que su pelaje verdoso se puso más claro. El pegaso gris pateo tan fuerte a Brodek que lo hizo salir volando en diagonal atravesando el techo, salió por la mitad del suelo de la sala principal del gremio, luego atravesó una pared y siguió volando muy, muy lejos.

-¡Valió la penaaaa!- gritaba Brodek mientras se iba alejando cada vez más hasta que muy lejos se miró brillar una estrella.

De vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento, Gremory respiro profundo y miro a su hijo seriamente, solo con su vista le dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer su hijo, y eso era ir a buscar a Brodek para luego usarlo de saco de boxeo por la estupidez que hizo. Wind sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó las pesas y salió volando a toda velocidad pasando por los agujeros que dejo Brodek, incluso saludo a su madre en el camino. El maestro del gremio miro a su hijo irse y regreso con Celestia estando ya calmado, más o menos.

-Lo siento por eso, Princesa- dijo Gremory dando sus disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo y su indisciplinado alumno. –Le aseguro que ese potrillo tendrá el castigo que se merece-

-Es-está bien, al fin y a cuenta son solo potrillos, ¿no?- decía la alicornio del día con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Bueno, me retiro, espero tu informe pronto Gremory, y tal vez considere la propuesta de aumentar el presupuesto del gremio-

-Hare lo que este dentro de mi alcance- decía el pegaso mientras sus ojos cambiaban a la forma de un bit y a su vez se sentía un poco chantajeado.

 _ **En otra parte muy, muy lejana del gremio**_

En medio de una pradera se estrelló algo escuchándose un fuerte estruendo, dejando una gran cráter y un oyó con la forma de un potrillo en el medio. A los pocos segundos salió algo del oyó, era Brodek que se encontraba tosiendo a mas no poder, sacudía su cabeza tratando de que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Una vez recuperado el potrillo verde, bueno, casi del todo, termino de sacar su cuerpo del agujero que dejo en el suelo y camino para salir del cráter.

-Okey… esta vez sí lo hice enojar bastante- decía Brodek mientras hacía estiramientos de todo su cuerpo, incluso le tronaron varios huesos. Una vez termino sus estiramientos, de su crin saco un block de notas y un lápiz. –Muy bien, Wind me debe cien bits- dijo a la vez que se reía malicioso, para acto seguido guardar tanto el lápiz como el block de notas en su crin. -¿Habrá algún poni que se le haga extraño que saque cosas de mi crin? Bueno, no importa, al fin y al cabo nadie lo miro, solo estoy yo en lo que llega Wind por mí, ¿Debería ir acercándome al gremio? Nah, está muy lejos, ni si quiera sé dónde estoy, mejor espero que Wind llegue para que me lleve en su lomo-

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, un año atrás aproximadamente**_

En un orfanato un tanto retirado de Ponyville, se encontraban un potrillo y una potrilla sentados en una colina a un par de metros del lugar, ambos eran verde claro, era Brodek, y la potrilla era su hermana menor, su pelaje es verde como la de su hermano mayor, su crin es amarilla con negro, sus ojos color ámbar, no tenía cutie mark y era más baja a diferencia de su hermano. Ambos estaban mirando hacia el horizonte, no faltaba mucho para que el sol cayera para así abrir paso a la luna junto con la noche.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte?- decía la potrilla triste, con los ojos humedecidos, su hermano estaba por irse y no la dejaba ir con él. Lo hacía tanto por su seguridad como por su bien estar. -¿Cómo se supone que este si tú te vas y no te vuelvo a ver? Mamá dijo que no debíamos separarnos-

-Sí, y también dijo que debíamos buscar a papá, si estamos aquí nunca lo encontraremos, lo único que me queda es ir a casa por unas cuantas cosas para poder sobrevivir un tiempo y luego ir a ese gremio de caza recompensas donde mamá y papá se conocieron, tal vez ahí pueda saber dónde encontrarlo- explicaba Brodek, en su voz se notaba algo decaído, sobre todo por dejar a su hermanita, él sabía que ese viaje no garantizaría que pudiera vivir lo suficiente para encontrar ese gremio de caza recompensas, y no quería que su hermana muriera por no poder protegerla, así que opto por la mejor y tal vez la única opción que tenía. –Wisp… tienes que vivir, en algún momento encontraras amigos que quieran estar a tu lado y protegerte, yo en este momento no puedo hacer eso. Por eso, te pido que me dejes ir y una vez encuentre a papá, vendré a buscarte-

-Pero… ¿y si no encuentras a papá? ¿O si mueres antes de si quiera encontrar ese dichoso gremio que mencionas?- la potrilla con el nombre de Wisp, alzo su miraba para ver a su hermano, se sorprendió al ver que tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, rápidamente entendió que a él también le dolía irse, así que, se levantó y beso la mejilla de su hermano. –Si vuelve… no, cuando vuelvas, me compraras toda la mermelada de fresa que haya aquí en Ponyville, ¿te quedo claro?-

-Claro que sí, mi tonta y glotona hermanita- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor por el gesto que le dio su hermanita. Se levantó y acaricio la cabeza de Wisp y le dio un beso en la frente, luego la miro y le sonrió tranquilamente para luego empezar a caminar alejándose del orfanato.

-Buen viaje… hermano- Wisp estaba sonrojada por el gesto que le dio su hermano antes de irse, así que se despedía agitando su casco mientras miraba como se iba, a los pocos metros su hermano volteo a verla y se despidió también agitando su casco. –No importa donde estés, no importa con quien estés, siempre serás mi hermano y yo siempre seré tu hermanita-

 _ **Actualidad**_

Wisp estaba parada en medio del parque de Ponyville, miraba al suelo un poco distraída, pensando en el pasado, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a una pelota que la golpeo en la cabeza, ella se sobo un poco y miro de donde venía la pelota. Ella estaba junto a otros portillos que eran del orfanato en el que esta, eran varios y estaban jugando con la pelota, aunque uno de ellos se le acercó un poco molesto.

-Oye, ¿eres retrasada o qué? ¿No vez que la pelota iba hacia ti?- decía el potrillo bastante intimidante, asustando un poco a Wisp. La potrilla verde retrocedía con las orejas caídas y algo asustada. -¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella!-

-S-si, aho-ahora voy- decía Wisp asustada para luego darse media vuelta he ir por la pelota que cayó cerca de un árbol, donde estaban sentados una yegua, una potrilla y un potrillo, todos comiendo helado, aunque el potrillo se había acabado su helado y notaba como miraba el lugar. – _Vamos Wisp, intenta hacer amigos como te dijo tu hermano_ \- se decía así misma dándose un poco de confianza, al estar ya más cerca, miro al potrillo y le grito. –¡Oye!- llamaba la atención del potrillo, este alzo su vista y la miraba. Al estar más cerca, Wisp noto que era un potrillo pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, crin olor negra con una línea rojo, su cola de rojo con negro, sus ojos son de color rojo, no tenía cutie mark. -¿Podrías pasarme la pelota, por favor?-

El potrillo no dijo nada y solo empujo la pelota hacia Wisp, ella tomo la pelota y le agradeció por habérsela pasado. La potrilla verde pensaba que decirle para tratar de hacer su amigo, aunque no sabía bien que decirle, así que se quedó pensando un momento antes de decir algo tonto o algo que pudiera no agradarle.

-Oye… ¿Quieres unírtenos? Hay espacio para uno más- decía con una voz tranquila y gentil, aunque no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba por parte del potrillo azul oscuro ya que miraba al suelo tímido y hacia círculos con su casco. – _Vaya, es un poco tímido…_ \- pensaba Wisp al ver potrillo, esperaba una respuesta que saliera de su boca pero seguía sin decir nada. –Entonces… ¿es un sí o un no?- pregunto un poco confundida, pero al final el potrillo solo negó con la cabeza. –Oh, está bien… bueno, adiós- se comenzaba a alejar llevándose la pelota con ella y antes de llegar con los demás potrillos del orfanato giraba su cabeza para ver de nuevo a los potrillos y a la yegua. – _Antes… estábamos así, ¿no? Brodek-_

-¡Maldita sea, Wisp! ¡Trae la pelota de una vez!- gritaba el mismo potrillo que hizo que fuera Wisp por la pelota y el que la golpeo en la cabeza con ella. –Oh espera, ¿no me digas que al ver a esa familia te acordaste de tu mami y del idiota de tu hermano?-

-Mi hermano no es un idiota- decía la potrilla verde en voz baja, miraba al suelo deprimida por el comentario que hizo ese potrillo. El potrillo ese empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se acercó a Wisp hasta tenerla delante de ella, la miraba con aires de superioridad. -¿Qué tiene de malo que recuerde lo que hacía con mi mamá y mi hermano?-

-Ya deberías olvidarlos, tu mamá está muerta y el idiota de tu hermano te abandono, te dejo a tu suerte, de seguro eras un estorbo para el- Wisp trataba de no llorar por esas palabras que decía el potrillo, sabía que su madre estaba muerta, no necesitaba decírselo, pero lo que dijo de que su hermano la abandono y que era un estorbo para él, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero a su vez sabía que también puede ser cierto.

\- _No soy un estorbo para ti… ¿verdad, hermano?_ \- pensaba Wisp en su mente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, luego le lanzo la pelota al potrillo que la molestaba y se iba corriendo.

-¡Si te vas sería bueno, habría más comida para mí!- gritaba el potrillo mientras miraba como se alejaba la potrilla verde para luego reír, los demás potrillos miraban decepcionados al potrillo brabucón y empezaban a retirarse dejándolo a él solo. –Vamos chicos, no se vayan, solo estoy bromeando-

-Pero hay un límite para las bromas, Leo- decía otro de los potrillos mientras se alejaba negando con la cabeza.

-Pfff… aguafiestas- decía el brabucón para luego irse a otro lado solo.

Wisp seguía corriendo y corriendo, no se había dado cuenta que ya había salido muy lejos de Ponyville, se sentó en el primer árbol que miro para descansar y recuperar el aliento después de galopar tanto, luego miro al horizonte y pensó en esas palabras que le dijo Brodek antes de irse. Se puso en posición fetal y empezó a llorar en silencio, donde nadie podía escucharla, donde nadie podía verla.

Después de un par de horas estaba ya oscureciendo, Wisp estaba pensando si en volver o tomar su propio camino en busca de su padre, y tal vez, solo tal vez, encontrarse a su hermano en el proceso, miro hacia la dirección en la que estaba el orfanato y luego miro hacia el horizonte, sonrió y se quitó las lágrimas que todavía tenía en los ojos, seguido comenzó a galopar hacia el horizonte sin un rumbo fijo aun.

- _No me quedare aquí, yo también buscare a papá, hermano_ \- decía Wisp en su mente mientras corría sin mirar atrás, no podía soportar más vivir en ese lugar, así que, ¿porque no hacerlo? Estaba decidida y nada la iba a parar. – _Brodek… la próxima vez que nos veamos, seré alguien fuerte que no sea un estorbo para ti_ -

* * *

 **Ufff… al fin acabe este capítulo, me había bloqueado por mucho tiempo pero al final lo logre terminar, espero no me pase lo mismo con el siguiente, aunque aún tengo un bloqueo con mis otros fics, pero igual en algún momento los actualizare… creo.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Decidí meter los últimos momentos que tuvieron Brodek y Wisp antes de separarse y como estaba pasándola Wisp en el orfanato como ya se imaginaran con ese potrillo brabucón que no tiene nombre de momento ni descripción porque no creo reutilizarlo de momento xD y creo que nadie más quiere que haga eso jajajaja**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **P.D.: este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior, así que creo que seguire con esta mecánica de que el capítulo siguiente sea más largo que el anterior :v dejen sus opiniones si les gusta esta idea o si solo hago los capítulos hasta donde mi mente e imaginación lleguen :v**

 **¡Y algo más! #pacman:v**


End file.
